


Turn Around

by impertinence



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a room + boning. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Around

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, but it's a complete fic so I'm archiving it here. This is Katarin's fault. Thanks to [abby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves) for beta'ing.

Julie and Kelli end up rooming together at training for the 2010 Olympics. And the thing is, Julie got used to wanting pretty much to exclusively bone ladies back in college, with Angela, who’s got an A with Julie this Olympics and is incredibly, painfully responsible. Which, it’s not like Julie isn’t, it’s just that she keeps noticing Kelli. A lot. In the way where she really, really, really wants to interrupt when they’re going to sleep and Kelli starts not-quietly-enough getting herself off.

But they’re training, and Julie actually does take that really fucking seriously. So she focuses during the day, works out until she feels like she’s dying from it and absolutely doesn’t think about how Kelli’s young, Kelli’s spry, Kelli loves flash and scoring goals and, apparently, fingering herself when Julie is _right there_.

They have a long day, though. Nothing seems to go right, and Julie ends up glaring at Angela while Angela shouts. It’s not completely unheard of, but it makes Julie feel rattled and off her game for the rest of the day. And then that night, right before eleven, she hears the tell-tale sheet rustling that means Kelli’s sticking a hand down her sleep shorts - which are so short Julie doesn’t know how she even lies down comfortably, but that’s beside the point. The point, if there is one, is that Kelli’s getting herself off. Maybe she’s pushing fingers into her cunt, maybe she’s just playing with her clit, but Julie can hear her breathing picking up, and she herself is getting so turned on she has to press her legs together and screw her eyes shut to keep from doing something stupid.

It’s not the first time she’s done this, but it’s the first time she’s been rattled enough that wanting to touch herself is almost unbearable. She actually curls her hands into fists - and then Kelli moves sharply and blatantly chokes back a noise, and Julie’s hand is in her pants before she even really thinks about it.

She’s an athlete, and thus has getting herself off down to a quick routine. All she needs, in a pinch, is five minutes. But this time she goes slowly, rubbing all around her clit, spreading the wetness around, slipping her finger in and out. After a moment’s hesitation - and making sure the room is dark enough - she reaches up and pinches a nipple. It’s not hard for her to regulate her breathing, not hard for her to keep from moving her hips too quickly, but she thinks about pushing Kelly back into the hotel sheets and eating her out, and then it’s really fucking hard not to embarrass herself.

She listens to Kelli’s rhythm and then thinks, fuck it, and copies it. At first she puts one finger on her clit, slowly rubbing; then she slips down, presses a finger inside and uses her thumb on her clit. Kelli’s speeding up, so Julie does too, biting her lip hard enough to hurt with the effort of keeping quiet.

God - she doesn’t even think Kelli would stop her, not really. Not if Julie went over there and grabbed her wrist, stopped her from moving. Not if Julie kissed her and then showed her how fucking easy it is, how good it is, when you don’t have to pretend you’re not doing anything.  
Julie swallows down a noise, and then another, but as she gets closer to the edge she can’t keep herself from arching her back and pressing her head into her pillow. Her eyes are closed again, she’s moving steadily - and when Kelli freezes and lets out a sharp, incredibly obvious sigh, Julie follows, coming so hard she almost loses track of where she is.

Almost. 

She’s certain she doesn’t make a noise. Absolutely certain. So there’s no real reason, when she’s breathing silently and deeply as she comes down from her orgasm, for Kelli to say hoarsely, “Julie?”

Deny it, Julie thinks immediately. Oh God, deny it. But that’s not going to work and she knows it; it didn’t work way back when with Angela, either. So she says, “Yeah?”

“Are you jerking off?”

Trust Kelli to just go for it. “Much more quietly than you are,” Julie says, fighting to keep her voice level. “You could try the bathroom, you know.”

Kelli makes a dismissive noise. “It’s not like the shower head detaches.” 

Julie’s busy processing that comment when Kelli, fuck, gets up and walks over, standing over Julie’s bed. “Hey,” she says, smiling. “I can go again. What about you?”

It’s a confident smile, but then, Kelli’s pretty confident generally. Julie smiles a little and says, “What if I say no?”

Kelli shrugs. “Other fish in the sea.”

Julie should say no. She knows it. But she finds herself grabbing Kelli’s wrist anyway, pushing the covers away and pulling Kelli on top of her.

Kelli kisses with the kind of eager, pushy skill Julie’s used to seeing on the ice. She pushes Julie down and straddles her, tangling her hands in Julie’s hair despite the braid. Her own hair is loose and falls down on either side of their faces; Julie gathers it in one hand and uses it to tug, pulling Kelli’s head back so she can kiss her neck.

“You look good like this,” Julie says. She means it to be quiet, but it sounds loud in their room.

“I know,” Kelli says, and smiles. She goes loose and pliant. Julie can take a hint; she rolls them over and then tugs Kelli’s top off, unceremoniously tossing it on the ground. 

Kelli stretches showily and then raises her eyebrows at Julie. Julie snorts and leans down, kissing Kelli’s neck again - she can’t give her a hickey, there are a million reasons that would be embarrassing, but she can bite gently and then move on. Flicking Kelli’s nipples gets her a satisfying little noise, the kind of cut-off moan Julie knows Kelli’s been badly concealing the past week. Julie takes advantage of it, pulling Kelly’s shorts down and off, cupping Kelli’s hip when she realizes that Kelli, apparently, didn’t bother with underwear after she finished.

“Oh,” Kelli says, sounding surprised, when Julie kisses her way down Kelli’s stomach.

“Tell me a girl’s done this for you before,” Julie says.

Kelli rolls her eyes. “Obviously.”

“Good,” Julie says, and drags her tongue roughly over the folds of Kelli’s cunt.

Kelli says something strangled that may or may not be Julie’s name, so Julie does it again, using her leverage to hold Kelli’s hips down. She presses her tongue inside Kelly, careful not to brush over her clit too hard - Kelli did just get herself off - but not being exactly gentle, either. Kelli groans, and when Julie looks up, it’s to the sight of Kelli playing with her tits and biting her lip. It’s a hot image, but even hotter is the noise Kelli makes when Julie finally tongues her clit. 

Julie’s been accused of being too to-the-point in the past, but Kelli seems to like it when she slips a finger inside and fucks her, riding the slight movement Kelli manages to get in spite of Julie’s arm thrown over her. 

Julie doesn’t give an inch. She sucks at Kelli, licks her, fucks her and crooks her fingers until Kelli’s babbling, “Julie, please, please please please,” and then when Kelli’s right on the edge she thrusts hard and presses her tongue against Kelli’s clit, biting back an inconvenient smile when Kelli cries out and comes.

“Jesus,” Kelli says a few minutes later, gasping. “Fuck, Chu, where the hell did that come from?”

“I think you know,” Julie says. She hoists herself back up and kisses Kelli, tugging her hair again.

“I want to try,” Kelli says. It’s not until Julie’s leaning back and Kelli’s hovering over her that the phrasing really strikes her, but by then, Kelli’s tongue is out and she’s tasting Julie, slowly enough that Julie’s absolutely sure she hasn’t done this a lot, or maybe at all.

“You can go harder,” Julie says. “I like it rough.”

Kelli doesn’t blush, but it’s a near thing. She does do it harder, though, imitating what Julie did to her. Julie’s surprised in a good way when Kelli slides two fingers straight in, glancing up at Julie before just…going to town.

Julie keeps one hand on Kelli’s head, holding her hair up and guiding her. Kelli’s own unoccupied hand rests on the bed; she doesn’t try to hold Julie’s hip, and Julie does what any sane woman would and lets herself ride Kelli’s face. Kelli moves with it, licking Julie and listening when Julie tells her to keep it up, not to stop or change what she’s doing.

Julie comes just like that, hand in a fist in Kelli’s hair. Kelli waits through it, then licks Julie one last time, slowly, before rolling to the side.

“Jesus,” Kelli says.

“Something like that,” Julie agrees. “So. Think you can sleep now?”

“Sure,” Kelli says.

Julie’s about to offer to let her stay - bedsharing’s not a problem with her, and that way waking up in the morning will be fun - but Kelli rolls off the bed like she wasn’t anticipating the offer at all and goes back to her bed, stopping on the way to pull her shorts on.

“Goodnight,” Kelli says, pulling her blankets up with her back facing Julie.

Julie blinks. “Goodnight,” she finally says, and closes her eyes.

There’s no rule that says she can’t move to Kelli’s bed in the morning.


End file.
